ededdyeddyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tomemos Fotos
Tomemos Fotos (Quick Shot Ed en su versión original) es el episodio 5 (b) de la Primera Temporada y el décimo de toda la serie. Sinopsis En este episodio, los Eds encuentran una cámara en el ático de Eddy y comienzan a tomar fotos con ella. Después de un rato, Eddy decide que tienen que hacer algo acerca de las fotos. Después de ver un calendario, Eddy decide utilizar las imágenes que toman para crear un calendario. Los Eds luego comeienzan a tomar secretamente fotos de los niños con el fin de crear un calendario divertido, aunque sea algo embarazoso. Trama Eddy y sus amigos entran en su ático y echan un vistazo a las cosas interesantes que tiene en su interior, incluyendo un montón de revistas, algunas grabaciones, y un abrigo de piel, todo lo cual Eddy explica que sus padres tienen una bodega. El gran hallazgo de Eddy es una cámara, sin embargo, la señala a sus amigos. Cuando toma una foto, sus amigos quedan cegados, pero Ed quiere que lo haga de nuevo, y Eddy totalmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Eddy sugiere entonces que se dirijan afuera a tomar más fotos, y pronto los Eds están en la misión de hacer una sesión de fotos. Todo va bien hasta cuando Kevin pasa en frente de ellos y los insulta. Eddy rápidamente le toma una foto, y Kevin queda cegado. Su bicicleta se estrella contra un montón de botes de basura, y Kevin cae. Cuando se levanta, él amenaza a Eddy con violencia física, pero Eddy encaja otra oportunidad de tomarle una foto a Kevin. Mientras sigue amenazándolo, Kevin se desliza en una botella y aterriza en un bote de basura, que rueda por la pista y se aleja de los Eds. Eddy está todavía insatisfecho, aunque, él está por armar un plan para convertir estas imágenes en dinero. Él mira a la pila de basura y se da cuenta de un calendario arrojado a la distancia, lo que le da una idea. Los Eds planean en hacer un safari fotográfico. Su primera parada es en el patio de recreo, donde Jonny está leyéndole a Tablón. Edd menciona que muchos animales enseñan y nutren a sus crías, y Eddy toma una foto. Jonny queda cegado por el flash, y él lanza accidentalmente a Tablón por el aire. Los Eds, viendo a Tablón dirigiéndose hacia ellos, creen que Tablón está atacando y huyen. La siguiente parada es la casa de Ed, donde Sarah y Jimmy están jugando con muñecas. Edd menciona que algunos animales confunden los bebés de otras especies para tenerlos y los adoptan. Eddy toma una foto de los dos. Sarah se marea por el flash, pero Jimmy queda traumatizado, y empieza a llorar en un rincón. Sarah le grita a los Eds, y cuando Eddy se prepara para tomar una foto de ella, ella coge una casa de muñecas y la arroja contra ellos. Eddy se agacha, y el golpe va directo a la cabeza de Edd, convirtiéndose prácticamente en un casco para él. Ed pide a Sarah no tirar las cosas en la casa, pero Sarah no le hace caso, agarrando partes de las muñecas para tirárselos con enojo. Los tres se van de la escena. Una vez fuera, Ed y Eddy se esconden detrás de una valla. Cuando se dan cuenta de que no encuentran a Edd por ningún lado, Eddy pregunta dónde está Edd, sólo para darse cuenta de que Edd se ha chocado contra un buzón teniendo partes de la casa de muñecas todavía en su rostro. Eddy se acerca y abre la puerta de la casa de muñecas que está cubriendo la boca de Edd, y Edd apunta a una ventana del piso superior. En el interior, Nazz está ejercitándose con un programa de ejercicios aeróbicos en la televisión. Justo en ese momento, Kevin regresa en el bote de basura, y se estrella contra un árbol por la ventana de Nazz. Él sale, una vez más, con ganas de golpear a Eddy, pero Eddy le toma una foto de nuevo, y Kevin queda cegado nuevamente cayendo en el bote de basura y yéndose otra vez por la acera. Los Eds luego suben a un árbol y se levantan por una rama para conseguir un panorama perfecto para tomar foto. Desafortunadamente para ellos, la rama tiembla debido a su peso y pronto se rompe. Eddy toma una foto rápidamente, pero por desgracia para él, fue tomada justo cuando estaban cayendo y muestra una foto de su cara de susto. Su siguiente parada es en la casa de Rolf. Rolf está en la cocina, usando una máquina para hacer salchichas. Edd comenta que en épocas de sequía o hambre, algunos animales podían recurrir al canibalismo. El problema de Eddy no es el "canibalismo", es no poder tener un panorama perfecto para tomar la foto, y por esto entran a la casa. Mientras Edd y Eddy entran encubiertamente, no queriendo molestar a Rolf en su "hábitat natural", Ed entra abruptamente, diciendo querer un perro caliente. Rolf vuelve a mirar y enojado les exije a los Eds irse. Eddy toma la foto. Esto provoca que Rolf se mareé perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo dentro de la máquina de salchichas. Cuando sale del otro extremo de la máquina, ya se ha transformado en una salchicha. Rolf se queja de esto, pero cuando mira hacia arriba, él ve a Ed comiéndose sus salchichas. Enojado, él llama a Victor para sacar a los Eds, y ellos corren hacia la puerta, siendo perseguidos por una cabra molesta. Una vez fuera, se relajan y empiezan a planear su siguiente foto, sólo para que Victor rompa la puerta y pateé a los Eds muy lejos de ahí. Los Eds caen en una acera de la avenida Rethink. Inmediatamente después de que caen, una luz brilla sobre ellos. Kevin ha puesto un montón de linternas en su bicicleta y ha llevado gafas de sol para no ser afectado por el flash. Los Eds corren por sus vidas cuando Kevin les persigue, atravesando una cerca, una casa, y por medio de un depósito de chatarra con un montón de neumáticos, sólo deteniéndose para tomar una imagen de Jonny tomando un baño. Los Eds quedan atascados en uno de los neumáticos, y rebotan y quedan muy lejos de Kevin. Rebotan sobre una carretera y en un río que entra en una tubería de alcantarillado. Kevin no tiene tanta suerte, pues en su intento de seguir persiguiéndolos, un camión de basura pasa por ahí y Kevin cae dentro de él. Mientras los Eds flotan en el río, Ed encuentra una escalera para subir. Cuando suben se encuentran en un parque de casas rodantes de aspecto familiar. Edd quiere ir a casa, pero Eddy se niega, diciendo que con una foto más su calendario estará completo. Su próxima foto se centra en el remolque de las Crueles, y él decide que esta será su última foto. En el interior del remolque, las chicas están arreglando su cabello. Eddy se trepa en los hombros de sus amigos y toma la foto. Las tres Crueles son aturdidas, con May creyendo que era una abducción extraterrestre, pero Lee se da cuenta, apuntando a Eddy. Los Eds tratan de escapar de ahí, pero se golpean contra el tendedero de las Crueles y quedan atrapados en ella. Las niñas sacan a los Eds del tendedero y los meten a su casa rodante, solo para acercarse a ellos y diciendo que los van a hacer más bonitos. Los Eds tratan de colarse a la casa de Eddy para arreglar sus cabellos, pero esto no sirve para nada, porque Sarah y Jimmy los encuentran en el camino y toman una fotografía. La buena noticia es que el calendario de Eddy finalmente se completó. La mala noticia es que ellos, y su aspecto horrible, son la foto de junio y junio pasa a ser este mes. Los Eds lo que pueden hacer es llevar bolsas en la cabeza para tratar de algún modo escapar de la burla. Curiosidades * Hubo un error de color donde Eddy toma una foto de Ed y Edd durante el comienzo del episodio lo que hacía parecer que Edd no tuviera sombrero. * Cuando Edd señala a Nazz haciendo ejercicio, sus dientes se han ido parcialmente. Pero cuando Eddy lo jala, vuelven. * Cuando Rolf dice "¡Fuera de aquí, inutiles!", sus dientes están blancos por segunda vez. La primera vez fue en "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *Cuando los Eds dijeron "¡Es Kevin!", la boca de Kevin se mueve, pero las palabras no salen. *Cuando los Eds estuvieron flotando en el neumático y luego se dan la vuelta se puede ver que la camisa de Edd y Eddy son mangas largas en vez de mangas cortas. Esto también puede verse en otros episodios cuando los personajes entran en contacto con agua que los empapa. *Cuando Eddy dice "Vamos", a Ed las leyendas dicen "Vamos, punki". *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Victor, cabra de Rolf. *Ed tiene una voz más profunda en este episodio, que se mantiene durante el resto de la serie. *La duración de los efectos por la cámara de Eddy parece diferir y disminuir entre los niños del barrio como el episodio avanza, especialmente sobre Lee, que ni siquiera tuvo mareos. *Ed fue capaz de subirse a un árbol en este episodio sin ningún problema, pero en los episodios posteriores, como "La Casa del Árbol" demuestra que le tiene miedo a las alturas. Sin embargo, Ed puede haber desarrollado este miedo en este episodio que se debió a caer del árbol en casa de Nazz. *La torre que los Eds forman para tomarle foto a las Crueles puede haber inspirado la Torre-de-Eddy vista en "Ed, Ed and Away" and "Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures". *Este fue el primer episodio donde Rolf habló en primera persona en vez de tercera. *La música que suena en la habitación de Nazz es la misma música que sonaba en la habitación de Eddy en "An Ed Is Born", cuando Eddy baila su "Mix de Fiesta" en "Querido Ed" y en la estafa de Jimmy en "Cleanless is Next to Edness". Esta canción se llama "Dance Party". *Este episodio tiene lugar específicamente en junio, lo que se evidencia por el calendario visto en este episodio. *Mike Kubat es acreditado como co-escritor, por primera vez, después de haber hecho el trabajo de escritura sin acreditar en "Nagged to Ed" y "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *Todos los personajes aparecieron, y todos menos Nazz hablaban. Nazz se rió al final del episodio. *Este es el segundo episodio donde vemos a Marie con dos ojos sin su pelo que cubre un ojo. La primera vez fue en "Nagged to Ed". *Nazz fue la única persona a la que los Eds no le pudieron tomar foto, ya que se cayeron de la rama de un árbol. *Después de que Eddy dijera que necesitaban una foto más para su calendario cuando están en el parque de casas rodantes, hay un árbol en dónde se puede ver este texto tallado en él "Lee K. + Eddy". *Edd compara el comportamiento de los niños con la conducta de los animales. *Los chicos (en su mayoría, Kevin) se marean cuando les toman las fotos. *Los personajes se vuelven locos después de las fotografías. *Los Eds usan la cámara para evitar ser atacados por Kevin (con la excepción de la tercera vez en la que cayó en el camión de basura). *La mirada de Kevin cuando persigue a los Eds en su bicicleta se asemeja a la de la tecnología Terminator a mitad de camino a través de la primera película. *Este es el primer episodio en el que los personajes reciben un cambio de imagen de las Crueles. Esto ocurre por segunda vez en "Know it All Ed" y por tercera vez en "Ed Overboard". Esta vez fueron los Eds; en el siguiente episodio, fueron Jonny y Tablón, y en el episodio después de ese, fueron los Urban Rangers y Ed. *El calendario que Eddy encuentra a través de la basura aparece cerca del final de "Fool on the Ed" cuando los Eds estaban sacando la bomba de hedor del garaje de Eddy. Sin embargo, el calendario visto en el episodio posterior no estaba de color. en:Quick Shot Ed Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada